


Fully screwed over.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Magical Canvas [4]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Painting, Portals, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Someone has been caught and is about to face there punishment.





	1. Thinking back onto my past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Magical canvas series.

A woman opened a door and was about to walk through it with a canvas leaning against the wall.

"Running off again Morgana?"

Morgana let out an eek before she swallowed and turned towards the male and smiled at him. "I was just going to go for a walk truthfully." She said simply as she put a hand on her heart and raised her other hand up. "Witches honor."

The man shook his head slightly. "Really Morgana why haven't you burned that stupid canvas from your old life?"

Morgana just smiled at him. "It has its uses." She said truthfully.

The male shook his head slightly. "If you're going for a walk it stays here." He smirked at her.

Morgana just stood there glaring at him. "Rude much?"

The male chuckled softly. "Only when I had to start dealing with you princess." He reached past her and picked up the canvas and walked off.

Morgana followed after him. "Let me have that back."

The male turned and held it out of her reach. "Why?"

Morgana just glared at her.

"You need to stop hanging onto your old life Morgana and we are going to help you." The male grinned at her before he turned and kept on walking.

Morgana blinked as she looked at him before she followed after him. "We who Jason your one person or one demon at a time not both at the same time."

Jason chuckled as he kept on walking until he got to the fireplace and tossed the canvas into the fire. "You're going to let that unholy thing burn and tell me about you and Merlin?"

Morgana looked at him. "What do you want to know about?"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Jason asked as he leaned against the fireplace with his arms across his chest.

Morgana sighed softly. "Once or twice when we were young and I didn't know he had magic." Though that was a lie when she found out he had magic there was one more time before that was it between them. Her mind drifted off to that night in her cabin as she felt it play out before her eyes.

'Morgana opened the cabin door on the first knock and almost dragged Merlin in before she just let him walk in on his own power. "Did anyone follow you?"

Merlin shook his head slightly as he looked at her. "We shouldn't do this Morgana. You know who I am and I know who you really are."

Morgana licked her bottom lip as she spoke. "This will be the last then." She pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Merlin took a hold of her wrists and used magic to strip her and bind her to the wall. He stepped towards her and tilted her head to the side to nibble on her neck as his hands slowly ran down her chest. "I'm in charge this time Morgana." He nipped her breast before he took it hungrily into his mouth to suck on it.

Morgana moan grew even louder as she felt him biting or nibbling on one part of her body or on another part of her.

Merlin knelt down before her and spread her legs out before he sucked on her nub.

Morgana felt Merlin mutter against her nub as she felt a ghost-like cock slowly fucking her. She groaned as she felt her self-clench on nothing but air as she whimpered softly. "Merlin?"

Merlin reached up and swatted her hip before he stood up and stripped slowly watching her squirm about against her wall. "Too bad I can't keep you like this forever Morgana." He shrugged his shoulders as he muttered softly as the spell for the ghost thrusting faded away as he walked towards her and lifted her legs up around his waist before he slammed himself into her hard.

Morgana threw back her head as she cummed with a groan before she felt Merlin starting to slam into her over and over again.

Merlin leaned in as he kept on hard thrusting into her as he whispered into her ear. "I hope you feel it every day you wake up without me nearby. And every night when you fall asleep for the night." He said simply before he started to slam into her over and over again.

It felt like ages before Morgana groaned loudly as she came hard around his chest as she screamed his name."

Merlin trusted into her a few more times before he pulled out and magically dropped her to the ground before he took a hold of her head and trusted his cock into her mouth over and over again before he cum all over her face and into her mouth as well. After a bit he magically got himself dressed and grabbed a drink of water. He looked back at her. "One day you are going to be really fucked over Morgana." He said with a rather wicked grin on his face before he turned and left her alone with her thoughts.

Morgana sat there for a long while as she waited for something to happen but all she heard was Merlin riding off and she sighed softly over it all. "This is insane." She muttered to her self as she let this memory face away from her mind.'

Jason coughed then. "Where did you just go, Morgana?"

Morgana blushed and muttered softly. "Nowhere."

Jason snorted slightly. "Am I going to have to punish you then princess?"

Morgana shook her head slightly. "No." She said simply as she could.


	2. Happy Ending.

Jason looked at her and smirked. "I take that as a yes then." He chuckled as he turned and walked her into the library where a friend waited for them. "Lucifer? It's good to see you again."

Lucifer looked over at Morgana as she followed in behind Jason. "So your the one messing with time, space, universes, and the other earth's?" He looked at her rather annoyed.

Morgana looked at him annoyed seeing him. "Yes?"

Lucifer looked at her annoyed and shook her head slightly. "Tell me why I shouldn't drag you into hell t be tortured again for your sin's?"

Morgana swallowed hard. "Because on one earth I gave you a happy ending of someone your father approved of."

Lucifer snorted slightly. "My father never approves of anything I do or say, woman." He shook his head. "For now you may live." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of police hand cuff's and handed them to Jason. "I'm sure you and Etrigan can put those to good use." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before he pulled out what looked like a statue covered with cloth. "When you're done you and him will become one again Jason. And the handcuff's are spelled as well as requested. So have fun you three to bad your not going to be able to walk tomorrow Morgana or I take you back to my penthouse for more fun." He chuckled as he walked out of the library then leaving Morgana and Jason alone.

Morgana looked at him. "Is he dating a human on this earth?"

Jason nodded his head slightly. "Yes, a Chloe Decker in fact."

"Does she know?"

Jason shook his head slightly. "No not that I am aware of and now stick your hands out in front of you please."

Morgana looked at him shocked. "No."

Jason reached out and took a hold of her wrists and cuffed her hands together. He leaned in as he pushed her over the desk in there. "We are going to screw you tonight." He reached over at the statue and removed the cover off of it. He stood back and slapped her ass hard before him Etrigan became two again. "I did promise you a nice little fuck toy."

Etrigan grinned as he reached out and rip her clothes off. "You did well Jason she will do good in our plans for this night."

Morgana tried to move away. "What are you two doing and how are you not falling over dead yet Jason?"

Jason smirked. "You ask too many questions and it is thanks to Lucifer for this. One day I should make you thank him too."

Etrigan chuckled softly as he slipped a finger into her pussy suddenly. "She is already wet for you calling her a fuck toy." He pulled out his finger and licked it clean before he shoved his cock into her hard. "I think we should make her suck his cock while one of us pounds into her."

Jason walked around the table to her mouth. "Don't look at me like you are hating this but we both know you should be punished for your crimes my little slut." He said pulling his cock out and put it to her mouth. "Now the choice is yours be punished our way or we tell how many people did you harm?"

Morgana swallowed hard. "Over thirty." She said simply.

"It's more than thirty people?" Jason said looking down at her.

"Thirty billion people!" Morgana said simply.

Etrigan slapped her ass hard for that one. "Bitch." He looked down at her and smirked. "She is soaked."

Jason smirked wickedly. "My way then." He said before he trusted his cock into her mouth then.

All night Jason and Etrigan took turns fucking her in the pussy and mouth before they came in each of them before they took turns in taking her ass before they took her ass and pussy together at the same time. Morgana just hung between them like a rag doll as she got screwed by them both.

When Jason and Etrigan had enough Jason lay Morgana on the floor before he covered the statue and put it away before he left to go clean himself up then.

Morgana was content never to move again.

Elsewhere a pile of dust muttered a curse. "Well, I'm fucked she's not coming back to save me again." Before the pile of dust that used to be the canvas blew away in the wind.

In another location, Lucifer smirked wickedly at Chloe Decker. "Well, I helped an old friend finally cut loose."

Chloe looked at him smirking. "And what did you do for him, you naughty little devil?"

Lucifer leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Chloe swatted his chest. "You pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I did handcuff you and made you whimper for my cock before I let you have it deep and hard within you Chloe." He kissed her cheek before he held out his hand to her. "Bed?"

Chloe stood and placed her hand in his. "Yes, it sounds lovely." She said with a smile.

They walked together to the bedroom just as Lucifer turned and looked at you. "Your punishment is coming soon readers when I see you once again in hell." He winked at you before he closed the door chuckling softly to himself as he did that.

THE END!


End file.
